Just shut up and kiss me you moron
by allysdragon
Summary: Tobi and Deidara end up in a fight just before a big mission. Tobi goes missiong and no one knows where he is. Now Deidara must find Tobi to help him. And to tell him of his feelings. But will Tobi feel the same was as Deidara? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Deidara and Tobi story! Please read and give me a review. I know i'm not that good but please still tell me how it is and I may take some requests! Well here's the first chapter!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki layer when all hell broke loose."TOBI!!!!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs. He was welcomed with a very happy ninja.

"Good Morning Sempai!"

Deidara was pissed. No he was beyond pissed! A couple of minutes ago he was happily sleeping about his art becoming known to the world when he was tackled by his orange masked partner.

Now he lay upon the floor with his giddily partner straddling his thighs.

"Get the fuck off you fuck head!" he screamed. If anyone saw him like this he was screwed!!

"Tobi I'm giving five seconds before I blow you to pieces!" he said as he began to reach for his clay. Just as he began to mold his clay he was interrupted when his partner said "But Sempai Sir Leader said we have a mission to do today!"

As he said this he began to jump up and down slightly upon his partner. It looked like he was humping his partner!

Unfortunately for Deidara as he partner did this he failed to notice the door open wide.

"Hey Deidara you and Tobi hav-"

Kisame stopped within mid sentence and gawked at the sight in front of him.Then Kisame simply let out a very dark grin.

Before Deidara could even think of what to say his partner screamed "Good morning Kisame!!"

Letting out a small chuckle he replied "Good morning to you too" Then said "Who knew you had it in ya Deidara" with the same grin on his face.

"Wait a damn minute!!!" Deidara screamed at the now smirking fish!! "This is a huge misunderstanding!!" Kisame immediately burst out laughing "Of course it is" he said a he wiped a tear away.

While leaving the room Kisame screamed "Hey Itachi-sama you won't believe what just happened!!"

Deidara let out a growl before he snapped "TTTTOOOBBIIII!! YOU SON OF A BITCH I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!! YOU ARE THE MOST STUPID PERSON I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!! AND THE WORST PERSON ANYONE COULD HAVE AS A PARTNER!! WHO THE HELL ACTS AND LOOKS LIKE YOU I MEAN COME ON A MASK!!! WHO WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?! I DON'T! NOW OUT GET OUT YOU RETARD!! AND DON'T COME BACK!!"

Deidara panted harshly and failed to notice what his partner was doing. Tobi bit his bottom lip trying to hold in tears before getting off his partner. Not even giving his sempai one last he left the room mumbling "sorry."

Deidara now finally regained his breathing took a look around the room.

"Humph serves his right."

Deidara felt very proud of him self and trying to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach. It felt as though he was going to hurl.

Ch he probably thinking some where on how to apologize to me. Deidara thought with a very amused smirk on his face. Yeah...why should he be worried about someone like Tobi. Besides he could take care of himself. He couldn't care less what would happen to the orange masked bimbo.

Besides he would just come back in an hour or so...right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well theres the first chapter of this DeidaraxTobi story. Please review!! I will take requests if you want. Until next time!! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter!

Toby let out a sigh. Why was he such a klutz? Sure he knew he messed up a lot but was his sempai always mad at him about that?

Sigh...

Tobi let out a small sniff as he wiped his tear stained face. As he did this he began to cry yet again. He sat at a lake with his feet barley touching the water below him.

The rock he was sitting on wasn't really conferrable but he didn't really care at that moment.

The masked nin bit his lip as he looked at his reflection in the clear blue water. His face was a pale color with brown chocolate colored eyes.

Except his left eye had a patch over it.

There were also some deep scars going from one side of the face to the other. He gave a broken smile. Yea. Why would a pretty good looking guy like Deidara like a masked freak like him?

The orange masked nin couldn't take it anymore he felt so alone.

It hurt so bad...

So bad he couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. I can't stay here anymore. My heat hurts so much. And making sempai angry makes it hurt more, he thought.

Letting out a ragged breath Tobi slid his mask back on before shakily getting to his feet and jumping into the woods away from the Akatsuki hide out.

Deidara gave a long yawn before letting out a sigh. Man was he tired.

After sparring with the other Akatsuki members why shouldn't he. Man he was starving too!

As he entered the room he said"Hey Tobi no baka where the hell were you I mis-" he stopped within mid sentence when he realized he wasn't interrupted or "glompt" for that matter.

Taking a quick glance around the room he realized the problem. Tobi wasn't there. What the? "Hey Tobi you there?" he called as he opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. No answer.

Deidara felt a binding around his chest but pushed it aside. No it was fine besides he was probaly eating in the kitchen or something.

Yea that's right he said to himself as he took off towards the kitchen. Of course he failed to notice his walk turned into a jog.

Kisame gave a sigh as he looked through the cabinets. There was nothing to eat at all! What kind of place was this?!

"Itachi-san" The blue fish said.

The young Uchiha simply looked up. "Hn?" "Well..." he began "There's um... nothing to eat for dinner." Silence answered.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but before he could the doors burst open and a crazy looking Deidara came in.

He looked like he was having a panic attack.

"Hey!" Deidara said as he saw the two other members "Have you guys seen Tobi?" he said breathlessly. The two Akatsuki members look at the blond nin then at each other. And then back again.

"Well…" the young Uchiha said "He left after Kisame told me about you fight this morning…" Deidara immediately froze at his answer. "And hasn't been back since" Kisame mumbled. Unfortunately the blond nin heard him.

"Damn it" he said before running towards the entrance of the Akatsuki layer.

Here is the second chapter please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter!

Deidara ran as fast as his legs could possibly go. His heart beat was also going faster than usual. As he ran he found a lake surrounded by trees. (where Tobi just was)

"Tobi!" he screamed. "Where are you?" Deidara panted waiting and praying that his partner would answer. Nothing. Just the sound of the wind. "No" he mumbled before dropping down to his knees. Why? Why did he yell at Tobi? Sure his partner fooled around a lot and... acted like a retard but, he was nicer to him then everyone else.

Hell, the only one that probably respected him. That wasn't the only thing that was bugging his mind. But of what happened to him and his Dana when he was alive.

-Flashback-

Deidara gave a sigh as he walked through the Akatsuki layer for the first time. He was now a member after Itachi Uchiha 'persuaded' him to join.

He was now off to meet his partner. Only problem was... he could not't find him. 'I swear I better get someone decent and some-oof!' Deidara closed his eyes as he hit something** HARD. **

Glancing up he saw a cloaked figure in the same outfit as him.

Quickly getting to his feet Deidara forced himself not to blush from embarrassment. "You Deidara?" the figure said. Finally coming to his senses he nodded dumbly. "And you are?..." Deidara asked with an eye brow raised. "Sasori and I'm your new partner" Before he could respond Sasori said "Listen up kid and listen good. Don't bug me or get in my way. And just maybe I won't kill you so don't fuck up. And to you its dana(master) moron."

Deidara could only stare in shock as his "Dana" walked away as though he was trash. Deidara felt as though he was broken. But that did not't stop him from trying to get his dana's attention all the time... just like Tobi.

-End of Flashback-

The blond ninja could not't help but let out a cry in response. Why didn't he notice he was acting just like his old partner. At that point he was crying harshly that he was starting to cry blood.

"Why?" he whispered "Why was I mean to him. He never did anything wrong. It was mine."

Remembering the times when he would slip up on Tobi so he would mess up. Then he would yell at Tobi. He only did that so he looked like the "leader" of the two. Since Tobi was older and more fit he thought that Tobi would be in charge like Sasori.

Of course he was wrong and it hurt bad.

'I have to do something' he thought. ' I ...I have to find him and tell him that I love him...'

Deidara stopped as he said that sentence.

Love?

"I love him" he asked him self. He couldn't. He just couldn't after all he ever did to Tobi he didn't love him right? Wrong. Deep down he had a silent crush on the goof ball. Sure he was an idiot at times but he made him laugh even though Tobi wouldn't notice...

"Yeah" he said "I'll find him and tell him how i feel. And if he doesn't accept it then maybe we can just be friends"

By now Deidara had stopped crying. 'I'll do it even if it kills me' he thought. But first he had to rest then he could find Tobi.

Heres the third chapter! sorry it took so long but i was busy for the last few weeks. i am finished with the next chapter and just touching it up a bit. so be little more patient. Please review and tell me what you think!

P.S.0- for those of you itachi and kisame lovers theres a bit of smutty love in the next chapter! NO LEMONS! JUST SOME LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

All right sorry for how long it took for me to load this. Anyway here is the 4th chapter people. PS- there is some smutty action in this chapter. No lemons just a heated make out.

Tobi flinched as he fell onto the forest floor. As he tried to stand up he felt a pain run through his left leg causing him to fall back down again. The masked ninja glanced around him and realized it was dark out and he was tired.

Looking around he found a dark cave hidden by some thick trees.

crack

boom

Tobi couldn't help but flinch a little at the noise. "What the…?" Looking up he found the source of the noise.

Dark angry clouds were forming and small drops of water began to come down.

With whatever strength he had left Tobi limped over to the cave. Once inside he instantly fell to the floor and went into shivers.

'It's so cold' he thought. Sure he got in here before the rain started to poor but it was close to winter time anyway. Gently taking off his Akatsuki cloak he folded it up to serve as a pillow.

As he lay there cold, tired, and hungry the masked ninja thought about how he got careless and didn't rest at all.

'Maybe Sempai was right… I am a retard.'

Giving out a depressing sigh he rested his head on his 'pillow' before giving into the darkness for a good nights sleep.

In Kisame's opinion when he first came to join the Akatsuki that everyone in this group was a complete freak of nature. Of course as time went on he discovered some were…different. After a few years here and there he thought he had seen it all. Yet… with one little thing everything he knew went straight down the drain. Well… it all started when he and Itachi were…'talking' in the living room. When… well how can I put it.

"So Kisame… what do you think?"

The big fish couldn't help but bite his lip as his 'innocent' partner gently brushed his lips across his gills. Slowly moving down towards his lips.

Kisame simply let out a whimper in response.

Smirking Itachi roughly claimed his partner's lips. Letting out a groan the big man snaked his arms around his partner who was now sitting in his lap. Feeling a wet muscle lap his bottom lip the Uchiha opened his mouth allowing Kisame's tongue into his mouth.

Itachi immediately let out a groan as the fish began to suck on his tongue. Kisame's hand was about to go under his shirt when they heard someone swear **VERY** loudly.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?!?!?!"**

Breaking apart Kisame and Itachi both glanced at each other before going to see what had happened.

Can anyone guess who was yelling? One of my favorite characters!!!   I will try to update soon again! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I haven't worked on this story in years but I figured I should at least finish it so here you go. Sorry if it's not good. I'm not really a writer…

Now Kakuzu was normally a patient man. That is unless oh I don't know a **dumbass **of a human being decided to piss him off.

All he was doing was innocently walking back to his room after discussing his latest mission with Pain when he opening the door and saw a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack.

There was his partner Hidan. Not only was he the only man that could swear as badly as any creature possibly could. But he also had a tendency to not give a damn about his money-loving partner's obsession with money.

So the very fact that the silver haired albino had tons of newly bought items (Kakuzu could tell since his eyes immediately went directly to the price tags still on them) meant that his so called 'immortal' partner was about to go directly to hell…one way or another.

"Oh bastard why the fuck are your eyes twitching like that? Did your age finally make you realize how incredibly ancient you are or what?"

Ah. The dumbass had yet to realize the current problem…

That was fine he could help him understand perfectly…by slamming his hand into the little pricks face!

Kisame quietly sneaked over to the zombie team's room praying they wouldn't hear them. While his partner simply walked behind him.

Pressing a blue ear against the now closed door. Kisame could only hear the sound of something (aka Hidan) getting thrown against a wall multiple times and later heard a "Is that all you got grandpa?"

Of course after that comment the sounds of other things breaking was all that could be heard from the Uchiha and the blue man for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter!

Light gently streamed in from outside the cave. And after a little while it caused the masked nin to gently open his eyes.

Letting out a small yawn he began to stretch out his limbs.

After staring blankly at the cave for a minute Tobi was confused as to why he was there when yesterdays events came crashing back.

Tobi could only close his eyes in despair trying not to think about it. Only to be interrupted by a growl. Which came from the opening of the cave…

His eyes immeditly snapped open and before he could so much as blink WHAM! His body fell straight onto the cold floor "Owww…" was his only reply.

"YOU IDIOT!" glancing up Tobi could only feel his heart start to pound and his face began to turn a deep red. There on his stomach was his sempai…

And Deidara looked anything but happy at the moment.

The blonde could only glare at his partner. He had been running all night looking all around for him only to discover him in a cave. Which he found by chance after he saw some foot prints going inside.

"Do you have any idea about how worried I was! Huh? Did you think about how I felt after you just got up and left you big dummy? ", Deidara screamed at the other ninja under him.

As Tobi was about to rely he stopped himself.

Worried? Did his sempai really just say that he was worried? And about Tobi no less!

Tobi could only begin to smile, "You were worried about me Sempai?"

Deidara simply glared at his little orange idiot.

"Of course I was fricken worried! You just left you didn't tell anyone there anything which I know since I had to ask everyone where the hell you were and they didn't know!

What were you thinking you cant even so much as-" the blonde was cut short as strong arms immeditly wrapped around his body and pulled him into a tight hug.

Deidara simply pouted as he was held and simply slumped against the other body. Letting out a sigh he hugged his partner back and hid his slightly blushing face agasint the others chest.

Tobi let out a huge grin at that and hugged him tighter.

"Hey Sermpai does this mean we're dating now?" snapping his head back Deidara simply looked at the other ninja. Dating? Was that even allowed for the Akatsuki?

But after taking one look at the other he simply let out a sigh. "Yes Tobi we're dating" Tobi immeditly let out a Yay! And hugged the other a bit tighter.

"Thank you thank you sempai I love you so much I-"

"Tobi-"

"Yes Sempai?"

"…Just shut up and kiss me you moron."

"Hehe yes sempai"

END

Yea….totally random so many errors oh well. I hope you liked it and I know I just ended it but like I said I thought I should at least finish it so ya know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
